Invasión zombi 1 Corre 2 Corre más rápido
by smile.in.love
Summary: Mycroft desaparecido, Lestrade desquiciado, Sherlock investigando por su cuenta y John supervisándolo. Londres es un caos y lo peor está por llegar. Zombie!lock Mystrade


**Invasión zombi. 1. Corre. 2 Corre más rápido**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños ****Amelia Badguy****!**

Mycroft había desaparecido. Su teléfono ni siquiera daba señal y Lestrade estaba desquiciado. Ya no sabía con quién contactar. Incluso Sherlock estaba preocupado e investigando por su cuenta bajo la mirada atenta de John. Su hermano no era de los que desaparecían.

Todo Londres estaba revolucionado tras una semana de búsquedas sin éxito ni esperanzas de tenerlo. Y un día, todo cambió.

Lestrade caminaba por una calle alejada del centro. Todo estaba oscuro. Ni la sombra de un roedor se atrevía a asomarse. Era una noche de ésas que aparecen en las historias de terror en las que, nada más girarte, eres devorado por el lobo más feroz. Aunque Lestrade no parecía tener problema con ello. No creía que hubiese nadie más enfadado con el mundo en ese momento.

Caminaba arrastrando los pies, anodino y sin rumbo. Una farola de cada tres iluminaba el camino y, al girar a otra calle aún más oscura, una sombra inverosímil se desdibujó en la pared. Su cerebro dejó de mandarle información a su cuerpo para que se moviese o, tal vez, su subconsciente quería descubrir quién se escondía tras esa sombra, cada vez más pequeña, hasta tomar forma humana. Decir que se quedó asombrado con quién era sería quedarse corto.

— Mycroft —suspiró. Algo le decía que el mayor de los Holmes no estaba bien. Su forma de caminar, su rostro semidesfigurado..., si no hubiese pensado en lo imposible de su pensamiento, habría jurado que estaba ante la presencia de un zombi. Pero eso sólo eran leyendas, ¿no es cierto?

El cuerpo de Mycroft pasó de largo. Su alma, dudaba que aún estuviera cerca.

Le siguió de cerca, pero con suficiente distancia como para desaparecer en un momento dado si la situación lo requería. Todo era tan extraño...

Tras varios kilómetros a paso lento y tortuoso, Lestrade se dio cuenta de que aquello ya no era la cuidad. Miró su teléfono, sin cobertura. Fantástico, pensó. Si el tema, sea cual fuere, se complicaba, no podría pedir refuerzos. Aunque, por otro lado, no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba, así que la idea no era válida. Suspiró y siguió tras los pasos de ese misterioso Mycroft.

Una hora después llegaron a lo que parecía un granero abandonado. El mayor de los Holmes empujó la puerta cerrada con brío hasta que consiguió que ésta cediera. Entró como si de una máquina obediente se tratase y el DI, rápido en ese momento, aprovechó para encerrarlo con una gran barra atravesando la puerta cerrada de nuevo. Un grito escandalizador y unos fuertes golpes a la madera fueron la respuesta. Corrió sendero arriba lo más rápido que pudo. Esperaba que ese atranque provisional lo mantuviera prisionero hasta que volviera con ayuda. Eso y no perderse antes de llegar a su destino.

Se le ocurrió pasar primero por el 221B. Era ya entrada la noche, pero bien era sabido que Sherlock dormía de poco a nada y John, simplemente se adaptaba.

Golpeó la puerta suavemente. No quería despertar a Mrs. Hudson, la pobre señora no tenía la culpa de vivir entre tanto escándalo. La puerta cedió con un leve rechinar. La noche se estaba volviendo cada vez más siniestra. Subió las escaleras peldaño a peldaño, conteniendo la respiración conforme se acercaba a la sala de estar. Introdujo la cabeza lentamente y un grito de dolor fue quien le recibió.

— Sherlock... —las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta. Frente a él, el detective colgaba por sus extremidades de unas cadenas forjadas a conciencia, vibrando salvajemente en cada movimiento lleno de furia. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre se le quedaron mirando fijos, como queriendo leer su pensamiento. Su piel estaba hecha jirones descompuestos y malolientes. No parecía él mismo, no se parecía a nada bueno.

Lestrade levantó una mano intuitiva hacia su rostro, pero otra le paró en seco. Era John o lo que quedaba de él.

— No puedes hacer nada. La ciudad está infectada. Corre —pero ni siquiera podía moverse. El desfigurado ser cogió entonces un bidón de gasolina y comenzó a vaciarlo por toda la habitación. Y cuando sacó un mechero y lo prendió, algo se activó en el cerebro del DI y salió de allí veloz, justo antes de que todo explotase tras él. Era una locura, eso no podía estar pasando.

A la luz de la Luna poco podía verse, pero sí lo suficiente para ver una sombra saliendo de debajo de un coche aparcado. Y otra más de una esquina cercana. O ya había perdido toda lucidez o aquellos seres, con rostro deformado, pero rostro al fin y al cabo, se acercaban cada vez más adonde se encontraba. Imposible, pensó. Pero eso no hizo que se parasen. Volvió a emprender una marcha forzosa entre sus desgastadas fuerzas y lo inverosímil de lo que sus ojos le ofrecían. Corrió, corrió y siguió corriendo hasta que no supo dónde se hallaba. Suspiró aliviado; estar perdido era mucho mejor que ser perseguido por zombis. ¡Zombis! Se frotó la cara con ambas manos. ¿Cómo saldría de allí? Según dijo John, toda la ciudad estaba infectada. ¿Qué haría para poder sobrevivir?

Levantó la vista y ahí estaban, ellos otra vez.

— Maldita sea —murmuró. Se habían multiplicado por cientos, por miles. Sería imposible. Instintivamente empezó a caminar hacia atrás, lentamente, sin abandonar la idea de escapar vivo de allí, aunque las probabilidades fueran cada vez menores.

La luz cada vez era más inexistente y la zona comenzó a serle extrañamente familiar. ¿Por qué? No lo sabría hasta más tarde, después de ser agarrado por los tobillos desde atrás y caer de bruces contra el suelo. Quedó inconsciente y malherido, despertando cuando ya estaba siendo devorado por...

— ¡Mycroft! ¡No! —gritó a pleno pulmón. El mismo, que se encontraba dormido en su hombro, se despertó brincando del tremendo susto y acabando en el otro extremo del sofá casi con paro cardíaco.

— Creí que estabas durmiendo —le costó decir, intentando recuperarse con una mano en el corazón. Lestrade respiraba costosamente y le miraba sin parpadear, como creyendo más su mal sueño que la pura realidad.

Temblaba, y no de frío. Al acercarse a él, el mayor de los Holmes pudo ver gotas de sudor en su frente y lágrimas cristalinas en sus ojos. Todo estaba oscuro, pero bastaba ese rayo de luz de Luna por la ventana para verlas. — Estoy aquí, estoy aquí... —susurró tomándole bajo la protección de sus brazos. Greg no correspondió, el shock había sido demasiado. Pero sí respiró aliviado; suficiente para Mycroft.

Poco a poco, se dejaron caer en una posición más cómoda sobre el sofá. Era muy probable que ninguno de ellos durmiera esa noche, pero no importaba; se tendrían el uno al otro, esa noche y todas las venideras.

**o.o.o**

**Y aquí tienen una historia que no sé de dónde salió XD**

**Creo que si mezclan libros y películas de zombis sale esto jaja**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, disfrútalo :D!**


End file.
